


Lake Side

by castielsdancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdancer/pseuds/castielsdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, is a skilled maternity/pediatric surgeon and Cas, is an editor in chief of a popular online magazine. Cas has to look after his niece (Anna's daughter) for the weekend and she breaks her arm. Now, Dean, despite being tired after a long surgery has to set her arm since all the nurses are too busy. A week later Cas returns, but with his sister Anna, who is having her second baby. Dean assumes they're together, feeling disheartened. He delivers the baby and Cas invites him out to the hospital cafe for coffee as a thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an SPN group off of Facebook, from an anon source, and I said I would take a shot at writing this. While the summary isn't entirely my idea, I have my own twist that I've been sitting on all semester. I hope y'all like it!

The day had finally come. Or at least, the first day of a series of big events. The day of the rehearsal dinner had arrived, after months of planning and ironing out every detail so that it went off without a hitch. Having a fiance as an editor in chief of a popular magazine who had published more than its fair share of wedding articles had its perks. This was one of them. Between the two of them, Dean and Cas had many connections that helped them not only get this place on such short notice, but get the best catering business in the tri state area. The Carraway Cabin usually had to be rented 2 years in advance, but thanks to Cas's magazine having given the cabin its first review that helped launch it into fame all those years ago, Adam and Ben Carraway were more than happy to open up a weekend for the soon to be newlyweds.

Cas finished buttoning his cuffs of his robin blue button up before giving himself a once over. "Dean! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" The shower squeaked off as the shower curtain rustled and clinked. "We wouldn't be running late if you hadn't decided it would be a great idea to go for hike," Dean called back.

"It was 70 degrees! Nature beckoned! We had to answer!"

"Yeah, yeah...hey, where are my pants?"

"Which ones?"

"The khakis that you picked out for me."

"They're hanging in the closet. You're lucky they're ironed!"

"I'm lucky you like ironing pants!...ow! What was that for?!"

"For your sass, mister! I can't go to the dinner with my fiance looking like he's a 5 year old who finished rough housing with his buddies in the schoolyard. You have to look presentable! You of all people should know that, Mr. Surgeon."

"Hey, that is Dr. Surgeon to you, and don't you forget it!"

Cas rolled his eyes, turned away from Dean and took a running jump onto the bed. He twisted midair so as to land on his back. Once he landed, Cas sat up to watch Dean finish getting ready since he had already finished, and thus, had nothing else to do. As Dean watched Cas from the mirror he thought to himself how Cas's grace and agility never ceased to amaze him, he guessed all those years of yoga and gymnastics never lost their hold on him. "Jumping onto the bed, huh? Who's the 5 year old now?"

"Excuse you," Cas retorted, "but I like to get to places quickly, and running and jumping are the only ways to do that. I was being efficient of my time. Something you should practice doing! We have ten minutes to get there! Hurry up!" Even though the camp ground wasn't too far from where they were, it was still better to be there at least a few minutes early. By Sam's time, they were late. Sam always said on time was 15 minutes prior to the scheduled time. Dean continued getting ready, noticing Cas watch his every movement.

"You know, if you keep watching me like that, we'll be even later." Dean smiled to himself as he pulled on his light forest green button up. Cas blushed and looked out the window, admiring the lakeside view of their room. Adam and Ben had been kind enough to give them the honeymoon suite, which naturally had the best view of the lake. "The hike treated you well," Cas casually said, "you have a nice tan."

Dean brought his socks and shoes over to the bed so he could sit next to his soon-to-be-husband. He couldn't believe Cas had said yes a year ago, almost to the the day. He had been so nervous, even though they had been dating for 2 years. The look on Cas's face when he proposed after their 4-hour hike was priceless. Not even the best photographer in the world could have captured all the beauty of the moment. He understood why Cas had pushed so much on the hike today, he just had bad timing. Best case scenario, they would be 10 minutes late. It was alright. All he had to do was to text Sam and Gabriel and they'd make sure everything didn't get too far off from schedule. In his opinion, he'd rather have a quiet hike with Cas than a big dinner with family and friends, but between Cas and Sam, he didn't stand a chance of winning this battle. Cas had always wanted a full on wedding and Sam enjoyed helping plan things like these. Despite being an architect and carpenter and having a love for all things manly, Sam had a weakness for weddings and would never admit that he watched David Tutera's wedding show religiously. If cornered he would say, "They all require such detail and design! My job is nothing but detail and design, it's what I live for! I just like to see if I can incorporate certain ideas into my profession!"

"Dean! Earth to Dean! Put your shoes on!" Dean snapped out of his reverie and laced up his shoes as fast as he could. He knew Cas had gone through a lot of trouble planning this dinner, even though it had been his idea to take a 4-hour hike so close to the time. "Okie doke!," Dean said, "Let's go! Got the room key?"

"Yep!" Cas jumped off the bed with agility of a 5 year old and shouted, "Race ya to the trail!" and bolted out the door. "Not fair! You got a head start!" Dean sprinted after Cas, after making sure the room door was closed, barreling down the hallway. He could hear Cas's footsteps, he guessed Cas didn't want to be too unfair and slowed up a bit halfway down the hall. Once Dean saw Cas, he pumped his legs as fast as he could in his khakis and passed Cas, barely beating him by mere inches. The room basically had a straight shot to the trail aside from a turn in the hallway a quarter of the way to the lobby. Lucky for them the doors were always opened during the day hours in the lobby, so they didn't have to worry about messing with a door in the midst of their race.

"I let you win," Cas panted. "Yeah, well you know better than to do that," Dean panted, "I'm a marathon finalist, remember?" He chuckled as he stood up, and offered his hand to Cas. As Cas took his hand, Dean drew him in closer, looking into his ocean eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" "Eh, I just have a huge thing for marathon-finalist surgeons, and I'm super insistent on what I want." Cas gave him a teasing look and went in for a kiss. It was tender and slow, with a small bite. "Gotta give you a small preview for tonight." Cas pulled back, and winked. "Come on, we're gonna be later than we already are," he said as he tugged on Dean's hand. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," he replied as he smiled to himself. Everything seemed brighter to Dean that day, and it made the occasion that much sweeter. They walked down the trail, hand in hand, cracking jokes and laughing, with the occasional kiss along the way. They could already hear music playing; Sam was always prepared.


	2. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the rehearsal dinner!

Cas and Dean walked onto the campground, which was starting to fill with people they had sent Christmas cards to over the past 3 years. Cas had insisted that anyone on the mailing list for Christmas had to be on the mailing list for the wedding. Thankfully, Dean wasn't one for Christmas cards aside from Bobby, Sam, his mom, Jo and Ellen. He liked to keep his personal groups small. Music was playing in the background, a playlist that Cas and Dean had compiled over the past year of their favorite songs. The party seemed to have started well enough from what they surveyed. People were starting to get in line for the food, as kids ran through the campground and amid the trees on the edge, laughing all the while. People were trickling in, which made Dean nervous. He had forgotten how many had RSVP'd, but he hoped it wasn't a lot. Aside from the hospital, he avoided large groups of people like the plague. This was already too many people for him and he started to tense up. Cas could feel him tense, and gave him a slight squeeze of the hand, and immediately Dean relaxed a bit. He knew he could weather this dinner as long as Cas stayed by him.

As they looked around, they spotted Sam almost instantly. He was heading straight for them with Gabriel in tow. He was carrying their 1 year old son, DJ, who was imitating his dad and had a lollipop in his mouth. "Well, it's about time you two showed up! I was beginning to worry." "Sam, they're not going to not show up to their own rehearsal dinner, that's preposterous."

"Well, genius here decided to go for a hike, so that tied us up a bit."

"And you couldn't say no?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the man give puppy dog eyes? You can't say no to him."

"It's true," Gabe interjected, "how do you think he got my Xbox 360 for free when I was actually going to sell it and get money?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. He could be a bit of a tight ass when it came to things like this, but Dean laughed as he gave him a light punch on the arm. "Lighten up, Sammy. We're here aren't we? And it doesn't look like anyone missed us. Besides, people are still coming in, so we blend right in!"

"Well, mom noticed you weren't here, and she told me to keep an eye out for you. Now that you're here, I have to take you to her."

"Sire Sammy, doing bidding for the queen. Alright, sire! Lead us away!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned to lead the way. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam lead the way through the crowd, creating a small wake as they moved. Sometimes his height was a good thing. Their mom was on the edge of the crowd sitting at their table drinking white wine while she ate. She looked at ease, as if this were her home and she were having people over for dinner. Dean admired her for her constant state of togetherness. It had helped him so much as he went through med school. He would call her in tears over a test he had the next morning that he felt he would never be ready for, despite having studied for 2 weeks, and she would listen and console him. He graduated top of his class and he thanked her every chance he got for being his rock. Attending Jon Hopkins was never easy, but she made it bearable, and that was all he had needed to keep going.

Once she saw them she stopped eating and smiled. She looked radiant, with the sun setting behind her, the light streaming through the trees. Rays catching strands of her blond hair that she styled half down. DJ had picked a dandelion earlier that day and had given it to her; it was still resting on her right ear. As they neared, making their way around the table, she stood to hug them. "Well, well. How nice of the happy couple to finally grace us with their presence," she teased as she hugged her son. Cas smiled and hugged her after she had kissed Dean on the cheek. "Hi Mary, sorry. That was my bad. I had convinced Dean to go for a hike with me earlier today and we got back a litter later than anticipated." "Oh, no. It's quite alright. I had been contemplating the same thing, but opted for tea and a book on the deck. I wanted to relax before tonight, my energy isn't what it once was."

She sat back down and motioned to Gabe to give her DJ. Gabe obliged, "Thanks Mary, I was starting to get pretty hungry. The little guy didn't wanna be put down." "I figured, I got enough on my plate to share, so go get your fill," she shooed them away with her free hand, smiling at them as they went. Gabe took Sam's hand and they walked away leaving Cas and Dean alone with Mary. "Sit, please. I get anxious when you stand. This is, after all, your special table." Cas and Dean made to sit on either side of her, looking around as they did so. "So, tell me. How was the hike?" "Oh it was so nice! We saw a lot of hermit thrushes, and a few ring necked ducks. There were even a few squirrels that ran across our path. I got a few pictures, I'll have to show you later." Cas had picked up photography a few years before he had met Dean. As his niece had started to move and get into things he would see moments of her that he just couldn't let go, as the years had passed he added two more cameras to his collection. Dean had a polaroid camera in his bag that he was waiting to give to Cas for the night of their wedding. It was his wedding gift to him, that and the week long cruise that was to follow their already planned week long adventure in Ireland.

"Yeah, Cas had a blast running around getting pictures and stopping to investigate every large stone or log." Dean smiled as he said this, thinking to himself how Cas's sense of adventure was something that he would never tire of. "Hey, I am a journalist, I have to remain curious and always look for good things to write about. My audience depends on me to give them good reads." "Well, I can't wait to see your pictures. I'm sure DJ will ask to go on a nature hike, ever since we got here he's been obsessed with picking flowers for me. As you can see, the daffodil is today's flower." DJ, turned and smiled at Mary at the mention of his name, "Ama!" He squealed as he reached for her face. She lowered her head and he gave her a kiss, "Ama!" Dean smiled, "Hey! He learned a new word!" "Yeah, he started saying it this week, we're working on the 'grand' part, but for now, 'Ama' works." They sat in comfortable silence as Mary alternated bites between her and DJ. Once DJ was full, indicating so by pushing the plate away, Mary offered him some of her water which she had set aside knowing she'd be feeding him tonight. She always seemed to know those things.

Cas and Dean were comfortable watching the crowd, not yet hungry. "You know, you better go get food before it runs low." "You're right. We'll be right back." Cas and Dean got up to leave and go get food, greeting and making small talk along the way. Dean didn't let go of Cas's hand once as they navigated the crowd together.

Anna was there with her two girls, Amilyn and Hazel. Amilyn was now 8, and Hazel was 3. Hazel was the first to reach Cas, hugging his legs once she was within reach. He smiled once he felt the little arms wrap around his legs and bent to pick her up with his one free arm. "Well, hi there little one," he smiled and kissed and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she saw Dean, she untangled herself from Cas and reached for Dean to hold her. He chuckled and received her from Cas. Amilyn was a bit slower in approach, sticking by her mom as she wove her way through the crowd to them. 

"Hi Anna. Hi Ami," Cas smiled and managed to wiggle his hand free for moment to hug his sister. Anna was four and half months pregnant, her last attempt at a son she said. She would find out in a few weeks if this attempt would be successful or not, but she didn't care too much either way. She liked having all girls at the moment, she enjoyed seeing her husband, Ezekiel, have mini ponytails all over his head (beard included) and brightly colored nails from the days he would have off from work. They had both decided to work part time, switching between working from home, and being at work so they didn't have to leave the girls with anyone, and so they wouldn't miss the big moments in the early years. It was a nice arrangement and the girls liked having their parents around all the time. Anna was co-owner of an interior design company and Zeke was a lawyer who read cases for a judge and helped him make rulings on cases, so working from home wasn't a huge hassle to either of them.

"Where's Zeke?"

"Oh, he's getting food for him and the girls." After a pointed look from Cas she quickly continued, "I'm not hungry and I'm not about to force myself to eat with the way this one has been acting lately."

"May I?", Dean asked, motioning to feel her stomach.

"Oh, by all means, it's starting to move a little bit and they've been fairly active today." Dean rubbed her stomach hoping for movement. He smiled. "Hey, I feel a little kick. Ha, maybe they'll be a soccer player!"

"Oh, let's hope! Traveling for games sounds fun. Front row at all them, maybe go to Spain or Mexico." She smiled a wistful smile staring off into space for moment. "Well, we better let you get in line. We still need to go find a table so Zeke can set down the plates. He's been waiting all afternoon for this so he could eat as much as he wanted. You know how he is at buffets!" Dean watched them as they went, seeing them pick a table next to theirs, sure that Ami had insisted that she sat within sight of him. Ever since that fateful day in the hospital when he set her arm all those years ago, she had taken a liking to him and been more than thrilled when him and Cas and finally gotten together.

After a few more polite "hello's" and "thank you's" they finally made it to the line. All the interaction had awoken a hunger inside of Dean and he was bouncing on toes as the line slowly moved. Cas watched, bemused, as his fiance was licking his lips, knowing full well he was eyeing the sirloin steak and mashed potatoes. Cas had wanted chicken, but Dean was unafraid to spend a bit more money when it came to food. He had to admit, being engaged to a doctor had perks, such as slightly more range in spending on things like this. Between the two of them, they were able to get their dream wedding, Dean with food choices, Cas with location. Everything else they let Sam help and take the reigns as they approved and disapproved of the choices Sam brought them. They had given him an idea and a budget and Sam was able to do the rest.

After attending the small ceremony of Sam and Gabe's, by Gabe's request, who wasn't one for largely overdone ceremonies (he wanted a great honeymoon, which they had. They were both able to get two and a half weeks off from work to go backpacking across Europe), Sam finally got to plan the wedding he always wanted to plan. It was simple, but beautiful. "It's all in the detail and usage of what you already have. You have to know what to accentuate and how to play up what's already there. Getting married in the mountains is fairly easy, you just gotta have the right palettes and accessories." Sam had done a great job with all three events. Anna had given some inspiration whenever Sam was stuck or needed a little guidance in an area, and it was a wedding for the magazines.

They had strung bare bulbs around the area and done a star in the center, and had placed a few tiki torches in a few areas at the edge of the clearing to keep the mosquitoes at bay. The tables were made of cedar, courtesy of Gabe who was an expert carpenter, beside being an awesome stay at home dad. They had thrown cream colored table cloths over them with plastic silverware and china looking white plates. Cas and Dean knew when they could be slightly cheap, especially for an event that was before the actual party. 

Gabe had left the workforce once they had adopted DJ because he couldn't fathom the thought of being away from his family longer than he already had been. He worked alongside Zeke at the law firm, but didn't like the stress it put him under. He had saved enough in his 9 years working there to help support the three of them until Gabe was ready to start school. Even then, he knew one of the judges who needed help judging cases and his current lawyer was starting to need help. Gabe was always willing to take a case every so often, but he wasn't ready to return to work force full time just yet.

By the time Cas and Dean had loaded their plates, Sam and Gabe were nearly done with their food. "Mmm, great food choice guys!" Gabe said through a mouth full of potatoes. "Thanks! Dean chose the food and drink part, as you know." Dean had already taken a seat and was starting to dig into his food, too immersed in it to talk, but grunted to Gabe as a thank you. Cas took a seat next him, and started working on his plate, despite not being terribly hungry. He knew he needed to eat since his last meal had been about five hours ago. The excitement of the day had take away his appetite, so he watched as Mary rocked DJ back and forth, he could hear her humming "Hey Jude" to him as he drifted off to sleep on her shoulder. She was listening to Sam and Gabe go on about a room they wanted to paint in the theme of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Sam's favorite book, but couldn't decide on the scene. "I think the sperm whale and bowl of petunias scene would be cool," Cas interjected. He had read the book when he was younger and had read it at least ten more times in the past six years. "Or the scene where Slartibartfast takes Arthur to see the new Earth their building." "Hmm, you may be on to something, I like the new Earth scene too. Thanks, Cas," Sam smiled as his eyes got a distant look in them, no doubt picturing all the detail that could go into that painting. 

Once people had finished their dinner and started working on dessert- apple or cherry pie a la mode- Cas stood up, clearing his throat so as to get everyone's attention. The chatter died down and everyone turned to face him. Cas adjusted his tie- public speaking wasn't exactly his forte, but he knew these people, so it wasn't too daunting. "I would just like to thank everyone for making it out this weekend for our wedding. It really means a lot to Dean and I to be able to celebrate this joyous and momentous occasion in our lives with you. We are so grateful to have such a wonderful group of people in our lives, and sincerely hope you rest well tonight once you return to your rooms, seeing as how we shall party like animals tomorrow!" A few people chuckled and Sam shouted, "To the happy couple!" The guests raised their glasses and cheered the toast; Cas felt Dean slip his hand into his and give a oft squeeze, and a wave of calm washed over him.

Once Cas sat back down they resumed eating and the chatter rose once again. Dean leaned in close and whispered a "thank you" to Cas for handling the speech and gave him a slow kiss. Cas didn't think the butterflies would ever go away, nearly 3 years later and he still got excited for every kiss. 


	3. Three Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start from the beginning

"Okay, you have your toothbrush? Change of clothes for tomorrow? Pajamas?" Anna called from her bedroom to her daughter Amilyn, who was in the kitchen eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Anna, too, was packing for a weekend trip up to Burlington to visit Zeke who had been up there for about month working on a merger for two companies. If it wasn't an hour drive from Middlebury she wouldn't have made the trip considering she was eight, nearing nine, months pregnant and ready to pop. Cas had offered to watch Ami when Anna had toyed with the idea of visiting him. Zeke hadn't been able to get away since he was so busy with paperwork, but this was his last week up there and she wanted a mini getaway with him before their second child joined the picture.

"Yeeesss, mom. I have everything packed to stay Uncle Cas's," she said as she rolled her eyes. For a 5 year old, she already had a pretty big personality.

"Alright, alright. I'm just making sure so he's not having to come back and get anything you left forgot."

"I'm packed mom, I triple checked."

"Good, well then load everything in the car so we can go over."

After Ami packed the car she went by the front door and patiently waited for her mom to get her things together.

Once the car was packed with both of their bags, Anna called Cas to tell him that they were on their way over. She was fifteen till one and Anna wanted to get their with enough daylight to see the city and not worry about night traffic. 

Cas was outside waiting for them to arrive since he knew Anna wanted to leave as soon as she could to make good time. After Ami's bag was unloaded and Anna had given Cas her health insurance card and epipen bag, Anna thanked him profusely as she backed out of the driveway, Cas wishing her well on her trip and waved goodbye with Ami by his side. "Call me when you get there!" he called. She smiled, nodded and mouthed another "thank you" and took off.

"Alright, Ami! Let's go inside and unpack your things in the guest bedroom. Once you're all settled we'll figure out our game plan for the day. Sound like plan, Stan?"

"Yeah!" Ami runs inside with her bag straight to the guest bedroom. Cas's house wasn't big, but it didn't need to be. It was just him and his two guinea pigs, Harriet and Sally. When Harry Met Sally was one of his favorite movies, and when he got his guinea pigs it seemed only appropriate. Harriet had brown and white, naturally, and Sally was light brown and white. It was fate, he said.

After Ami had unpacked as much as she could, she went into the living room to say hello to Harriet and Sally. Cas was last minute putting things away that could potentially harm a precocious 5 year old. He had never met a more inquisitive child, and considering half of his friends had kids that was saying something. His last boyfriend, Crowley, had been a second grade teacher and Cas would help chaperone the field trips they would have, still none of those kids held a candle to Ami when it came to exploring. Except one boy, Zach, but he did it to cause mischief whereas Ami is just genuinely curious. "She would make a great journalist, like for National Geographic," he would think to himself. He took her on as many nature hikes as he could to encourage her sense of curiosity and adventure- which incidentally made him her favorite uncle.

When Cas finished putting away knives and scissors (because accidents do happen), he made his over to the den knowing Ami would be there. Ever since he had gotten the girls Ami had taken a huge liking to them. When Sally had gotten sick a few months back Ami had helped nurse her back to health, spending the night and attending to her right before her bedtime (8:00) and when she woke up and for the rest of the weekend. She was dedicated to making sure Harriet (Harri for short) wouldn't lose her friend, and within 2 weeks Sally was healthy again.

"Well kiddo, how about we go to to the Mahaney Arts Center? I hear they're having a small concert tonight performed the youth orchestra. That could be fun! Then we can go out to dinner somewhere, maybe Red Lobster?" 

"Mmm, maybe. Got any other back up plans?"

"Hoowww about Otter Creek Used Books? Can get some new books to add to your collection, maybe get some new adventure books? Add to the list of places you wanna explore when you grow up?" 

"How about a nature hike?"

"Another one? Didn't we go a month ago?"

"Exactly! A whole month! I need to re-explore some places, see if anything changed. Things are always growing and changing, Uncle Cas!"

She had a point, and he had a hard time saying no to her. "Alright, alright. Is that what you wanna wear on our hike? Or do you wanna go change? I still have your hiking boots that you left here from last time. Go put them on and put on a light jacket." It was late spring and there was still a chill in there. Ami ran to her temporary room, and rushed to get ready. She loved staying at Cas's house because he was always up to do something she wanted to do. While Uncle Gabe was fun to hang with, he wasn't always available to watch her, and when he was he was always attached to this phone and pager, having to be ready to answer calls from work. 

Ami appeared at the living room entrance after five minutes, bouncing on her heels ready to take off. When she saw Cas wasn't in there, he went to go put on his shoes as well, she went to go sit on the couch by the girls poking her finger through the cage hoping they would walk by her so she could pet them. She hadn't waited two minutes, before she heard the jingle of keys, "Ami! You ready?"

"Yes!", she called back and jumped up out of her seat to meet him at the door.

"Alright! Let's go explore! What do we say?"

"Adventure is out there!" Ever since she had seen UP, she wanted to go to South America. She said all of her exploring now was preparing her for what it would be like when she finally went there.

Cas's favorite place to wander was the Mean Woods. The reason he had chosen the house he lived was because it was so close to the woods. He didn't need a big house, he just wanted nature and a view, and his place on Peterson Terrace gave him just that. He didn't take Ami there too much despite it's close proximity because it was a little hairy in some parts, he usually took her to Battell Woods, but today felt like a great day for it and they had enough hours of daylight to get lost for a bit and be okay on finding their way back. He lived right on the edge of the forest, so all they had to do was take back door. He made sure both the front and back door were locked and that he had keys before closing the door. He was a cautious man; Ami knew this so she waited patiently. It was barely 1:30, so they were making good time. They would be back by 5:30 latest and he'd take her The Diner- he wasn't in the mood to cook tonight. He'd cook tomorrow night for them, he had gone to the store that morning and gotten stuff for mac n cheese, her favorite, for her last night at his house.

~~~~

It was almost four and they were making their way back, still about a fifteen minutes away from his house. He hadn't planned on heading back so early, but they were starting to get weighed down by the rocks she was finding and he didn't want her to find any more than she already had- ten hand sized rocks of various colors and shapes. If she were helping carry them it wouldn't be a big deal, but being the five year old that she was she left it to Cas to hold them for her as she ran in front to look around under logs and bushes. It was during one of her runs ahead, she was walking on a log skipping on it (despite Cas's many warnings) when it happened. She hadn't seen the small branch of wood that was sticking out of it near the end of the log. It had gotten her foot caught, and even though she had moved it out in the middle of falling, it didn't do much. She braced her arms in front of her and CRACK. Followed by a yelp of pain and crying. "CAASSSS" she cried and he dropped everything and covered the few feet between in seconds. She had rolled on her cradling her left arm. "Ohmygod, Ami," he did his best to not sound panicked, he knew the worst thing you could do was add panic to the situation. "Can you move your arm? Can you extend it? Or does it hurt to much to move it?" "No. No. Yes," she cried to him, tears streaming down her face. "Alright, well it seems you may have a broken arm. I'm gonna use my scarf and create a sling to hold it in place, okay? Don't worry," he continued as he began to gingerly wrap her arm in the makeshift sling, "I broke my arm too, when I was about your age. We'll go to the hospital once we're outta here, okay? We're only a few minutes away from the house. Can I pick you up?" She nodded, still crying but trying to calm down despite the pain. "Alright, captain, we're on our way! Post haste!" trying to lighten the situation, knowing laughter, despite the great amount of pain one can be in, can always help. She smiled weakly and buried her head in his neck.

In a little less than fifteen minutes they were at his house. He loaded her into the back of his Corolla, silently thanking himself that he had already put her car seat in the back behind his seat, and strapped her in. "Okay little miss, off the hospital we go! Tally ho!" "Tally ho," she weakly replied sniffling in between whimpers of pain. He got in and checked his mirrors, no more accidents thank you, and backed out making sure it was clear before doing so. He rushed to Porter Medical Hospital doing his best to not go too above the speed limit, making it there in about five minutes time, thanking God that he caught all green lights.

Once he parked by the ER, not too far from the door, he quickly unbuckled her and jogged to the door. He went to the front desk, slightly panting- he really should start running again, "She has a broken arm," he said to the black haired nurse named Meg, who looked less than thrilled to be there. "Alright, sir. Please sign in and a nurse will bring you back shortly." He had waited maybe two minutes before they were called back. They were taken to an exam room, where they waited for what seemed like forever. The nurse had left him with insurance forms to fill out while he waited. After he finished, a nurse had yet to stop by. When no one had come by in fifteen minutes, Cas walked outside to the nurse's station. "Excuse me ma'am, but my niece has a broken arm and no one has come by in ten minutes." "I'm sorry sir, the ER is a little hectic this af-" "Excuse me, but what seems to be the situation here?" he interjected. "Well, my niece and I ha-", Cas turned to face him and lost his voice once he saw who was talking to him. He looked concerned, his brows raised waiting for Cas to continue his sentence. His green eyes and tanned skin combined with a jawline chiseled by the gods were something artists would kill to paint. "Ah, we've been waiting for ten minutes and my niece has a broken arm. I know it's not a terribly long time, but I thought someone would have been in to see us already." "Well, I'm free right now. I can go take of her right now," he smiled, "Lead the way, captain!" Yep, Cas liked him. Cas liked him a lot.

She was still crying, but it reduced to a constant whimper. "Well how ya doin', champ? What happened? Were you fighting a dragon?" She gave him a weak smile, "No, I tripped on a log branch." "Ooo, ouch. Running away from some nasty cornish pixies?" She was familiar enough with Harry Potter to get the reference- Cas had had her watch the first four movies when she had last stayed the weekend at his house; she smiled. "Okie dokie, well let's see what we got here." He gingerly lifted her good arm, "May I?", he gesture to her broken arm, she lifted it warily. "Okay, can you extend it?", she shook her head. "Can you bend it more?" "I don't want to." "Okay, well I need to be a big girl and try and bend it for me, okay?" She tried bending but winched in pain before she had even raised it half an inch. "Okay, well you definitely have a broken arm. Yes, there's not doubt about that. I'll be right back to get the plaster and bandages to set it, alright? I'll be back in to flaps of phoenix's wings." No sooner had he closed the door, did he pop his head back in and say, "Oh, and I'm Dr. Winchester. But you can call me Dean," he smiled and vanished behind the door. They watched him go, "I like him, he's funny. And he likes Harry Potter," she said to Cas. "Mmhmm," he smiled to himself. "Do you like him?" "I think he's handsome, yes." "You should ask him out on a date." He looked at her like she had just recited pi to the fourteenth decimal point, "Ami, I can't just do that. I-" "You can't just do what?" Dr. Winchester asked as he strolled in pushing a mini tray on wheels into the room. "Oh, um, I can't just buy more guinea pigs. I already have two, adding anymore would be too much." Dean gave him a funny look, "Well, if you get another cage I'm sure you could, but you may wanna get some of the same gender if you want them to interact and not have to worry about guinea pig babies." "Okay, champ...well, shoots and ladders. I forgot to ask your name. So rude of me!" She smiled at him, her teary eyes clearing up, she extended her good hand as she smiled and said, "Amilyn Scott, but everyone calls me Ami. Please to meet you. And this is my uncle Cas. He's my adventure buddy." Dean looked over at Cas and smiled, "Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he shook both of their hands, "Scott, huh? One of my favorite comic books has the name Scott. Scott Pilgrim, he's a pretty cool dude. You should read his stuff some day." It was silent for a moment before he said, "Okay, well let's set that arm!" After he had put on the cast he brought out the casting tape, "Which color do you want?" There was orange, blue, purple, pink, green and red. "Hmmm, I'll go with blue!" "Great pick! I would choose blue too." Once he was done wrapping her arm and putting it in a sling, and briefing them how to clean it for next 2 months (roughly), he lifted her off the table and placed her on the ground. "Alright Ami, no more fighting dragons or poking into cornish pixies nests. You got it?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks, Dean," and she wrapped her arms, thought a bit awkward with her newly casted arm, around his neck. He hugged her back, then made to stand. He turned to Cas, "Cas, is it?" He nodded, "Did you already fill out the insurance forms and stuff?" "Oh yeah," he handed him the clipboard, "Here it is." "Awesome, thanks. And sorry for the wait earlier. I'll see you in a few weeks." Before Cas could say another word, he smiled and nodded his goodbye and walked out the door. "Smooth." How was she barely five?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I accidentally posted this chapter unfinished a few days in a hurry to close my laptop. My bad. It won't happen again! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I'm treading carefully since this is my first fic. I hope you guys like it :) I hope to post again in the next few days, so stay tuned! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. I just graduated college and the semesters/year between when I started this and now have been hectic. Now that I have more time on my hands I will return to this and my other story and finish them both :)


End file.
